Pixelated Desires
by haunted.letters
Summary: Set roughly after 4x13. Can Gail and Holly overcome their fear of the unknown and learn to love each other? Or will circumstances within/outside their control ruin their attempt at finding happiness? (Disclaimer: do not own rookie blue, or its characters. Vague references to the actual tv-plot but mostly just tidbits of my imagination)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I just republished 'Pixelated Desires'. Sorry about the previous formatting! I had no idea how to do it so thanks for your patience regarding that. To those who DMed me – sorry but I can't read them now as fanfiction isn't letting me view them till 24hours have passed…Here's the first chapter AGAIN, nothing has changed but the formatting should be a hell of a lot better than before **** x**

My eyes opened lazily at the gentle rustling next to me on the bed, I felt the weight shift suddenly and then disappear as she swiftly got out of bed and padded out to the open double doors. The air was cool and the soft breeze tickled my skin as I sat there watching her move effortlessly and ghost-like towards the awakening world. Her long brown hair sashayed to her hips rhythm, barely grazing her sloping shoulders. I shifted slightly so I could get a better look at her form as her hands grazed the balcony rails before resting lightly upon them. The curtains billowed outward with the breeze, dancing gently against the doorframes in an endless duet, tugging and pulling in all directions while she remained resolutely still.

She stood resolute –, I felt both intimate and intrusive witnessing this moment. She was immutable; her figure shaped the background like a current, carving a deeper permanence. She was an island amidst the chaos of my life, she was the elusive Calypso of my mind; her own mind was free to roam the ephemeral worlds. Her hands were delicate and long, yet they held my crumbling soul within their palms as if it were nothing. I resisted the urge to slip out of bed and join her –, I feared if she were moved suddenly her island would crack and disappear into the mist taking my being with her, the world losing its silken fragility till I'm left with mortality in one hand, immortality in the other.

I licked my lips to prevent them chapping as the breeze wafted through the double doors. I had only been to her house twice before, but this however was unlike any other time. This time I was granted entrance into her bedroom. She guided me to the bed with not so much a whisper, gently placing a worn t-shirt over my bra (all other clothing removed in the shower earlier). She then laid next to me after she herself had changed, I closed my eyes so I couldn't see, I didn't want the blush to creep up my cheeks if I glanced at her figure and endless, I mean, endless legs. She shifted over so her body lay next to mine and I could feel her breath against my cheek causing me to shiver with desire. I opened my eyes just a crack and was immediately taken aback by the warmth of her gaze, never in a million years did I expect for anyone to look at me with such…love. My breath hitched slightly as her mouth flickered in a soft, lopsided smile, her eyes growing dark as she leaned in to press her lips lightly against mine. I leaned into the kiss, feeling the sparks shoot across my spine as I tangled my left hand into her hair, pulling her slowly towards me – closer to my want – closer to my being – immeasurably closer as if I couldn't get enough. I really couldn't. She moaned gently as my lips opened slightly and allowed her tongue entrance, flickering gently across my own. Her hips shifting so she straddled me my hips grinded upwards towards her in anticipation, I could barely breathe, my heart was fluttering madly as her hands gripped my hips with surprising strength, I leaned in further and further into her touch, I couldn't get enough, I was insatiable and I was about to let my hands drift –

"Gail, we should stop"

I leant back against the pillows in surprise my face flushed and heart pounding, "No, please Holly, please, I need this, I need you" I whispered, my voice rough and husky. I reached upwards to her face and cupped her cheek with both hands.

Her eyes grew to a dark onyx as she listened to my plea and for a moment I thought I would win out but she shook her head softly and sat up, still straddling me, her weight shifted slightly as she shook her head slowly, "Gail, honey, we can't. I mean, not that I don't want to, I reaaaalllyyy want to but I can't, you can't, we can't or must not or whatever. I don't want you to regret this. Any of this, tonight has been probably one of the hardest nights of your life – we can't add 'this' on top of it. You should get some rest," her eyes searched my face throughout her entire ramble, she was obviously nervous I would be upset at her breaking off such a heated moment.

I sighed, removing my hands from her face running them through my ruffled hair, "No, no, I- I understand, you're right we should probably wait till things have calmed down a little before we get carried away. But, um" I paused, unsure of how to continue with my compromise, I had never asked this from anyone before, "Ca-can you hold me then?"

I dropped my eyes away from Holly, my voice sounded so pathetic and lost as it echoed across the room. Holly moved off of me quickly and I immediately missed the warmth of her body. However, just as quickly she wrapped her arms around me, enveloping me in her scent and the heat of her soft body. I tangled my legs with hers and eventually met her gaze. I felt as though I could drown in those eyes, those eyes spoke of nothing by compassion. Mine, on the other hand were ice, they reflected my character, so far from Holly's I felt a little nervous. She was so beautiful and lovely whereas I was cold and harsh. I was unrelentingly rash and hot-headed. _Why did she stick around?_

She seemed to see right through my little rant in my head and leaned over and brushed her lips against mine in a languid kiss. It was not filled just with desire, but with hope. Holly carried with her something I couldn't, she carried hope and possibility wherever she strode. We were opposites and yet I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Yet, as a flame she was dangerous for me, she saw my darker secrets and drew them into the light; she was hypnotic and it was easy to be lost in the delirious light. I was scared to lose myself, _what if I got burned?_

Again, Holly smiled, "Gail, you never have to ask if I want to hold you. You're amazing, you know that right? You've been through an impossible day and you made it out alive, you're here with me, something which I was worried wouldn't happen. I know that right now you want comfort but I don't want you seeking something that may scare you out of your tree," her eyes lit with soft teasing as she finished whispering into my ear. I laughed quietly, my shoulders shaking at her statement, _If only you knew what you did to me. I'm terrified of you, but more so of me – I don't want to ruin you Holly, I can't. It would ruin me._

I snuggled deeper into her embrace, "Bloody cat analogy. Shut up nerd, go to sleep so I can wake up and you can wait on me hand and foot…I am scarred ya' know." I shut my eyes and settled deeper into the embrace before muttering, "Oh, you're also a tease. I like it. Weirdo." I felt her smile against me as she kissed my forehead. A little later I was asleep in her arms.

X

Holly couldn't sleep, unlike the gorgeous blonde who snuffled through the night, which was totally _the cutest thing ever_, Holly couldn't get her mind to shut down. The events of the day continually replayed through her head on an endless loop: the interrogation room, the hallway rejection, the waiting room reunion and the heated bedroom teasing. The memories flashed past her eyes, pixelated fragments that haunted her.

_Did Gail want this? Did Gail want me? Could Gail just be suffering through a crisis? Will she wake up and run away?_ Holly didn't know if she could take such blatant rejection again. Also, what about her job? Holly didn't think she had even been so scared for someone in her life. She knew Gail would never leave the police force and neither did Holly want her to, but she couldn't shake the perpetual worry that loomed over her. Somehow, she didn't think it would ever go away.

Also, It hadn't escaped Holly's notice that Gail's desires in the interrogation room were only made clear by the obvious stress of the day. Would she have even acted upon them if there were no external crisis? Holly didn't want to continue pondering such questions, not when she had the object of her desires lying blissfully by her side, her legs tangled in a knot with Holly's, but she couldn't help herself. So, resigned to another night of sleeplessness Holly gently extracted herself from Gail's grasp, inhaling slightly as Gail's unconscious hand drifted over her midriff and Gail sighed, reaching her fingers out subconsciously, looking for the warmth of Holly's skin.

Holly walked over to the double doors that lead to the balcony and opened them slightly, it was warm that night anyway and they needed some sort of ventilation. She propped the doors open so they wouldn't slam shut if the wind changed direction and padded out onto the cool balcony that overlooked a small townhouse garden. The garden was small, but well kept, lined with rose bushes that threatened to creep up the surrounding garden walls while a carefully cut patch of grass filled the space. It was simple; it was elegant and crisp (Holly decided to ignore the barbeque in the right-hand corner). Yet, Holly didn't bother to look out at the detail, it was a vague haze to her. What she really saw, was the ghost of Gail in front of her. Her dancing lips painted red, her blue eyes that flashed against her ivory skin. The ghost smiled hauntingly at her – she was breathtakingly stunning, but transient. She vanished as quickly as she appeared in Holly's mind. It mirrored the woman in her bed: brazen and stoic, yet flighty. She could disappear without a trace, leaving nothing but Holly in her wake.

Gail was one of those ice-sculptures one sees at a wedding. She was beautiful but fragile, one wrong touch could cause her to shatter and one instance of neglect would result in puddles of misery. She was as remote as the sculpture, the painstaking bride of isolation. No one could read her thoughts. Perhaps that is what drew Holly to Gail, her mysteriousness. All Holly knew for certain however was that her feelings for Gail were stronger than she could imagine. She sighed and allowed her hands to rest against the railing, she just hoped Gail felt the same.

Just as Holly was about to head back inside she felt warm hands wrap around her waist, causing her to jump slightly,

"You know, nerd, I thought the jumping thing was what I was bringing to the table. Albeit, your jump is like," Gail leaned over the balcony without removing her hands from Holly's hips, "10 feet – I think you'll be okay but I'd prefer if you didn't. Someone with a sprained ankle can't make my pancakes effectively. And I'm not going down a flight of stairs to let you back in the house. You would be out there on your own O'Malley."

Holly chuckled softly at the Aristocats reference before turning her head slightly and reaching for the blonde's lips. They met briefly with pleasure, "Well, I don't about pancakes…_Duchess_" she smirked, pulling away slightly, "But since you're a cat and all, I bought some IAMS to satisfy your – Ow!" she exclaimed after Gail poked her in the ribs none too gently, a wicked grin upon her lips.

"Don't test me nerd,"

"haha alright, alright let's go- wait! What time is it?"

Gail shrugged and her lips curved upwards in a smile as Holly looked down at her watch,

"It's only 3?!" Holly yelped, "Ohhh no, we're going back to bed for a couple more hours first," Holly turned so she was facing Gail, examining her gentle fears juxtaposed by those cool eyes. Those piercing eyes. Gail's eyebrows quirked upwards suggestively and Holly laughed, "No Gail, just sleep."

The blonde pouted briefly before wrapping Holly in a strong hug, her small arms felt surprisingly firm against Holly's frame. As soon as Holly was settling into the embrace though, Gail shifted slightly and pulled back. Holly tilted her head in confusion as Gail entwined her hands with Holly's.

"What was that for?"

Gail's eyes darkened slightly as an emotion flickered across her face. _Fear? Desire? Was she scared of me? Of us?_

Her eyes shifted again to a lighter shade as she eased Holly's worries, "I just wanted to hold you, you've been holding me this entire time. And I need y- I need, I-I need you" She stuttered, embarrassment clouding her face as she groaned inwardly, she had never been this open before. Gail's mouth opened again to say something else but then closed it again before pulling Holly closer towards her so she could feel her breath against her cheek. They were tantalisingly close, the energy surrounding them shifted as Gail's eyes darkened slightly with desire. Holly inhaled slowly, feeling her pulse begin to race. Gail's voice dropped an octave as she said, "Hols, let's go to bed it's been a long day. I miss you already"

Holly's breath broke unevenly as she was met with such a stare. Her heart beat erratically as she dared to assume that Gail was being the most vulnerable she had even been with a person. The thought made Holly smile and a weight lifted slightly from her chest.

Holly smiled as Gail turned around, easing her hands out of Holly's and glided towards the bed soundlessly, almost as if she were an illusion of Holly's mind. An illusion of promised happiness that wasn't quite tangible, yet. Holly's hands felt empty as she followed Gail to the dark bed, just out of the light of the moon's reach. Holly looked down at her long tanned fingers thinking of the ghost that haunted her steps: a beautiful ghost, a tantalising apparition, a devilish spirit that was endearingly snarky and confusing. Gail fascinated Holly in every way, but she also made her nervous. Holly was nervous that if she shut her eyes her beautiful woman would vanish. She could only hope that wasn't the case.

**This is my first attempt at writing! Please leave reviews and please favourite! Criticism is appreciated as well! Was thinking of continuing this, but not sure? Please let me know :) thanks for reading, whoever you are! X.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say I'm blown away by the reviews/comments/favourites/follows! Thank you all so much! Seriously, never thought I would get such a response! I'm still debating over whether to turn this into one-shots or a continuous plotline, any advice? I have little experience with long-term plot lines.**

**Anyway, here's the next one. Please continue to review/offer criticism/favourite/follow, anything is appreciated! – H.L. x**

Darkness.

The eerie blackness that pervades through everything – nothing was immune to it. Darkness was not comforting: darkness was the unknown, a silent God, an inkling of a presence but not enough to make one recant. Shapeless, it conformed to the shadows of your mind and crept slowly behind every corner and every crack of conscious, creating shadows and whispers of forgotten fears and desires. Darkness was indifferent to the qualms of its victims. Only noticed when in comparison to the small, flickering light it loomed from nothingness when light quivered under its cooling touch. The glowing embers gradually fading as the cold enveloped it, turning red to orange to grey to black. Again the light retreated to the darkness, to nothing.

My gasps echoed the room quietly, confusion shrouded my mind and I struggled to let out a steady breath as my eyes adjusted to the room. I was alone. The room was obviously small, with a low ceiling. All I could smell was damp – I was in a basement. My eyes wouldn't focus, all I could see were vague patches of darkness and pixelated light fragments that crackled and spat across my vision; disorientation was upon me. I tried to slow down my mind and wipe a hand across my face to try and clear my thoughts. But I couldn't. My hands were bound behind my head. _Shit. What the hell is going on?_ I tried again to move them but I couldn't: the movement caused my arms to throb as I sluggishly struggled against whatever was holding me. I tried to move my legs. Again, I couldn't. _Fuck._ I lay there on the flat surface for another moment; my top had ridden up to above my ribs causing me to feel the cold, smooth…table?

I whipped my head around and saw tendrils of light flash before my eyes again – they bounced across my vision, pervading through the effervescence of delusion. My eyes opened again once I felt the throbbing subside. My mind was racing even faster, I couldn't breathe properly anymore, and I knew I was drugged. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. You're kidding me. Gail, Gail, no, what the hell happened?!_

It came flooding back to me in an instant, a tidal wave of emotion clouded my sight again as the flashbacks enshrouded me.

The man. The apartment. The fight.

I could feel the strong hands grip my sides, cause bruises upon my skin as he roughly dragged me away from the house, I tried to scream and I couldn't. Something was stabbed in my arm, preventing me from moving. My mouth wouldn't co-operate as my limbs slowly started to fade beneath me. His fingernails dug into my skin, causing my back to spasm in pain, it hurt so badly but I couldn't move his hands to the side – I was helpless. I felt my feet being dragged across the surface of the road as he struggled with my dead weight. I felt the cool breeze of the outside temperature hit my body, making goose bumps appear upon my arms. My breath fogged in front of me; plumes of icy grey made my vision even foggier as I struggled to see through the night surrounding me. I saw nothing but darkness.

He was panting, whispering under his breath but I couldn't understand what he was saying. My breath grew uneven as he pushed his body against mine to lift me into the car. Again, I tried to see past the shadow of his looming figure and find help. Anything. Anyone. But I was alone, it was just he and I, I was going to die.

A while later I was thrust out of the car and thrown into a small building, the man's hands on my waist as he shoved me down staircase upon staircase. I closed my eyes briefly as I accepted my helplessness. The hands grabbed me again before I was lifted upon a cool surface while my arms and legs were strapped down. The hands then stopped, suddenly becoming caressing, I felt sick come up in my mouth and I bit down on my tongue. My mind went blank as the flashbacks took their toll.

"Wake up!"

A loud crack perforated the air as a rough hand came across my cheek. The force was blinding and I cried out in pain. A cool trickle of blood across my cheek started its path downwards creating a shadowy reminder of the tears my body wouldn't allow me to express.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me you were a cop?" cried the blurred shadow, his voice shaking as I heard footsteps pace quickly across the darkened room. Ironically, the slap allowed my mind to clear briefly as I attempted to focus upon the moving figure I just recognised. Perik.

"I didn't want to do this, I swear. But you made me. _You_ did this," Perik muttered, justifying his actions to himself. He hunched over as he walked in circles, he was not predatory, but disgusting. His hands were wringing together in front of him and his crazed eyes darted across the room. The clicking of his heels reminded me of a man, but all I saw was an animal. Perik looked into my eyes again, and saw the disgust emanate. He looked away and yelled,

"She's not even my type but I couldn't help myself. You're _mine._ You know that right? I'm only getting rid of her for you. For us." Perik shuffled over to the corner and grabbed something from the murky darkness.

My heart raced, _Her, he said 'Her'. Shit, Andy? Traci? No- no it can't be, no Hol-'_ I craned my neck to see who Perik was dragging out. Perik stopped briefly to flick on a light above my head. Into the stark artificial light he brought a woman, a tall woman with caramel skin and long brown hair. My heart plummeted from my chest. I couldn't breath. Hyperventilation came over me – the walls were shrinking – I writhed as much as I could attempting to scream but the drug made my body useless and my mouth wouldn't cooperate with my shrieking brain. _He can't have her, it's a mistake, no, no, no, no, no –_ Perik shoved the bundle to the floor again and a soft whimper shuddered from her body. Her hands were bloody, her legs scratched. She looked upwards and met my gaze.

Brown eyes met blue.

My limbs went numb, numb to my bone. I stopped moving. Shock came over me first; wave after wave it crashed against me. My breath came in heaving attempts while I tried not to drown. Then came anger that roared through my body causing me to shake. Perrick looked at me in concern, obviously mistaking my emotions for a seizure, he stepped forward and laid a hand on my thigh but I couldn't feel it, I couldn't look at him I just stared at Holly. My beautiful Holly that was broken in front of me. Her mouth cracked open by jagged lines while red marks and purple bruises eclipsed her body in shadows.

Then, then came the fear: the fear that I had swallowed when I woke up in hell, the fear that had snaked itself around my throat constricting it slowly, the fear that dissipated when I was in her embrace. _I did this to her, I did. It's my fault. How did he find her?_ My eyes broke contact with her as I stared at Perik, willing him to understand my look, _I don't care what you do to me. Just let her go_, my eyes begged, _do whatever you want but don't fucking touch her –_

Perik shook his head sadly and walked over to Holly again drawing his knife from a back pocket. My mouth suddenly gained the ability to speak, "No!" I shrieked, "Don't touch her, please don't touch her. I can't – please, do what you want with me. Kill me, do whatever, just don't hurt her. I-I love her! Please don't touch her, please don't," my voice cracked as I sobbed, realising words I said may have just damned Holly.

Perik stared at me, "You love her?" he screamed frantically, his arms waving about in the air, "No, I need you to love me!"

Holly's eyes flickered at me again, their warmth echoing through and she opened her mouth to speak but suddenly Perik turned around, knife in hand –

X

I woke up, a scream threatening to break through my lips. My body was shaking and cool sweat poured down my back. I quickly glanced to my right and saw a figure huddled close to me. _Holly._ I breathed out and tried to calm my shaking breath. _She's safe. Oh thank Christ she's safe._ I leant back against the soft pillow now cool with sweat. That nightmare. Again. Except tonight was different, Holly was there. Never has anyone else been there besides Jerry. A frown flickered across my forehead. _That was new_.

The dream was hazy now as it retreated into the recesses of my mind, hugging the corners in shadow. Fragments splintered off until I couldn't picture the dream again – I was grasping at the dust that haunted me and was everywhere: stagnant until someone stepped upon the surface, causing plumes to rise in chaos.

I shuddered. I turned over on my side and saw the glowing light of the alarm clock: 04:00. I turned onto my other side, groaning inwardly as I realised only an hour had passed since Holly and I decided to snuggle down on the bed and I lost myself to sleep in her warm embrace.

I studied her features and they were pretty damn perfect. She was curiously beautiful and while I watched her slow breathing I felt myself calm down slightly, watching her lips, slightly parted, breathe in and out smoothly hardly ruffling the pillow next to her and slightly grazing my lips with her breath. Although calmer, I couldn't settle. So reluctantly I retreated from her grasp and rolled off the bed, made my way down to her kitchen and sat in the cool darkness on a barstool by the island.

My hands palmed the cool marble surface – a fragment of my dream appeared before me and I remembered the cool touch of the table against my broken body. _Nope,_ I shuddered, _not again. I need alcohol._ I swiftly got up, crossed the kitchen to the wine rack and picked out an already open bottle of single malt. I didn't bother with a glass but raised the bottle to my lips and had a quick sip. The liquid was stale, bitter, and oaky, burning my lips as I shakily swished it in my mouth. Cautious not to let it remain I swallowed, satisfied in the wisps of fire that left my throat numb.

I took another small sip, careful to not lose control. I would not let myself lose control in Holly's house. _No freaking way. This is just to calm my nerves. Nothing wrong with that. Just calming my nerves after imagining the woman I lo-like be beaten to a pulp before my eyes and I was powerless to stop it. Casual. Sure. Fuck. _I took another sip. But with every sip she appeared in my mind. Her whimper echoed around me dizzyingly. I closed my eyes as the poison momentarily numbed my ache.

I decided it was perhaps best to fill a small glass and put away the bottle. My hand shook as I watched the drink tip into the crystal, watched chaos paint the emptiness with liquid luminescence. The slick spread effortlessly, seeping into the abyss until a sea of stars surrounded me, washed in my iniquity.

X

Holly woke for the second time that morning to feel the cool sheets surround her. She reached out for Gail's warm body but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and only saw the empty pillow across from her. She grazed her hand over its surface, feeling the damp cold. Damp. Holly frowned as realisation dawned upon her, the nightmares. Gail had told her about them once, in a drunken haze at Holly's one night: the nightmares that occurred every night, the guilt that shadowed her every step and the single malt that was likely close to follow. Holly bit her lip and threw the sheets off of her body, exited her room and crept downstairs.

Holly only saw her shadow in the morning light, a silhouette hunched over the island table. A quarter full glass of amber liquid was to her right, slightly outside reaching distance as if Gail knew she needed to keep herself under control. Sympathy welled up in Holly; she couldn't imagine what Gail was going through. Holly saw the report; she was assigned to the case briefly when she was an intern. She saw the mangled bruises upon Gail's cheeks, the doctor's report of violence, trauma and…assault. Holly's heart broke as she remembered the details, cursing her photographic memory. She moved slowly towards the slumped figure so as not to startle her. When Holly came within touching distance she swept her hand slowly across the island and took the glass of whisky, raising it to her lip and taking a small sip. It was ok.

"You know," she suggested dryly, "If you're going to drink whisky at four in the morning, you might as well drink the good stuff." She moved to a small cabinet at the other side of the kitchen and pulled out a dusty bottle of extremely good stuff.

Gail's figure jolted at Holly's voice bouncing through the room. She looked upwards and offered a fragmented smile, "Oh really? Well, that'll explain the headache."

Holly dumped the remainder of Gail's glass down the sink and poured a small glass for her, "Uhh yeah, that stuff is crap,"

Gail took a small sip, "Holly, why the hell do you keep the crap stuff on display? This is amazing"

"Meh, only I drink this stuff. Everyone else has to deal with the other stuff – if I have it out, people will want it. I can't have my four am supply running out now, can I?" Her eyebrow rose as she looked at Gail across the counter.

"Well, find a new place because that stuff is gonna be gone asap." Gail stopped at the look on Holly's face, "Hollllyyyy I'm just joking! I don't drink. I _hate_ alcohol. Like, with a passion. Do you ever see me at bars?" She crinkled up her nose in mock disgust at the liquid before her.

Holly laughed, reaching over to grasp Gail's hand. Gail took it gladly and kissed Holly's knuckles with affection. Holly's heart raced as Gail's lips brushed her skin, the softness of her lips shot lightning across Holly's skin, reverberating up her arm. That didn't however stop the concern that was blooming in her abdomen. Gail was hurting, but Holly wasn't sure if she wanted to broach the subject again, just yet.

"It was Perik," Gail's voice mumbled over her glass. She winced slightly as the liquid poured too quickly down her throat. Holly's heart sank as she waited for Gail to continue, "He was, doing the stupid stuff that he always does in my dreams. Except this time was different." Gail paused before continuing, "Anyway, that's besides the fact. The fact is that Perik needs to go the hell away."

"Gail,"

"Nah, it's fine! Honestly Hols, it is. I'm fine," said Gail, her voice growing loud in mock conviction of her statement.

Gail got up and quickly went to Holly's side of the counter, sliding next to her and holding her chin in her hand, "I'm fine, I'll be fine, I promise. Please don't worry,"

Holly couldn't tear herself away from Gail's eyes. Her eyes were a thunderstorm of vulnerability. Holly's heart went out to Gail, but she wasn't going to push her. She was determined to make her feel as at ease as she possibly could. Holly sighed, knowing that this wouldn't be the last she would be hearing of Perik. She shuddered in anger at what that man did to her gorgeous love. She didn't voice these sentiments however, knowing that Gail needed distraction so she nodded and wrapped her arms around Gail before cheekily suggesting, "So, is it time for IAMS yet?"

**Okay, I know that was a bit dark…the next one, regardless of one shot or whatever will be all happy stuff and sunshine I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea where this plot is going, so please bear with me! Still trying to figure this whole writing thing out and still discovering Gail and Holly as characters. I've never appreciated just how hard it is to write conversations between people! I did promise 'sunshine' though in this chapter so here it is, quite literally… H.L. x**

We decided to not bother with sleeping and after I had stuffed myself content with pancakes we ambled outside onto the balcony. Holly's balcony had a gorgeous view of the morning rays seeping through the buildings. The sun's rays spread luxuriously above us, the pink hues melding effortlessly with the pale oranges that seemed to twist and twirl in spirals. The silhouettes of buildings seemed to paint the sky: the flat tops of some casting deep sweeps of blue while the tips of others merely ghosted the canvas with flecks of red that trailed in thin lines across the endless sky. The cool air was still and as I exhaled I saw my breath in front of me, obscuring vision for a moment before vanishing. With that exhale I felt a tiny lift from my chest, a tiny bit of my darkness fading away into the retreating shadows; the nightmare eased from me in a cloud of grey, ghosting my lips in a lingering morning kiss. The world was granting me a reprieve while the sunlight reigned, until the night returned and its demons were free to exact their toll, until the eclipse – I was free.

I snuggled closer to the beautiful woman to my left under the warm blanket. We were sprawled on an outside bench covered in pillows on Holly's balcony, tucked right into the corner. It was surprisingly comfortable. As beautiful as the morning was, I focused upon the woman next to me. Her brown hair wild, layers barely grazing her full pink lips while the rest cascaded down her shoulders. My arms surrounded her torso in a light embrace. For a tall woman, in this position she felt so small, so delicate within my arms. For a brief moment, I felt as though I was the protector. As if she was the crumbling one plagued by nightmares while I was her strength. I smiled just a tiny bit, I could get used to this feeling of being useful.

Her frame was willowy, yet strong, but in this position I felt as though she could alight out of my arms at any moment with ease. She could disappear into the effervescence, into the morning light without a whisper. I didn't feel threatened by the concept, only comforted as I watched her breathe in and out, every breath taking her further within that delicate fabric of imagination. That place where her eyes now examined, where her fingers now touched, where her lips caressed. I couldn't see her eyes properly; they were hooded against the light. I wanted to see them, to see where her soul resided in immortality; to see it sip the milk of paradise as I stand back in the starless dusk, longing to join her in the sun.

"GAIL!"

I spun around, my head still foggy from my daydream, reliving the events of this morning before I had to go to my shift. Also dubbed: hell. Also dubbed: why-the-hell-was-Traci-getting-herself-worked-up-yelling-at-me.

"What?!" I rolled my eyes and strutted over to the woman waving by her desk, looking like some sort of hyperactive psych patient.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. Wait…" Traci smirked, "Were you daydreaming about someone Peck?" Her eyes widened and her lips formed a pronounced smile as I cursed my pale colouring, "Is it Holly?"

"No," I quipped, _it was no one's business anyway. _I stood still for a moment; _did Holly want it to be people's business? Oh crap. Really? I hate people. _I didn't have a problem with being with Holly publically; I just didn't like others sticking their noses into my business. _It never goes well._

Traci chuckled to herself, "Okay Gail, whatever you say," Traci wasn't going to pressure Gail because she knew the closed off blonde would come to her sooner or later.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Besides your obvious charm? I need you to help me with one of my new cases, something odd has come up and I could use some advice."

I shrugged and tried to seem in no way complimented, "What do they pay you guys for anyway? Fine, I'll come – if only for the sake of keeping 15's rep out of the gutter."

"Thanks. Meet me in briefing room 6 in around, maybe ten minutes? Give or take?" Traci walked off, a smile playing upon her lips as she thought back to Gail's obvious drooling over the memory of Holly.

I arrived in the briefing room a little over ten minutes later to find Traci sitting in the middle of the floor, dozens of photos jumbled up around her feet in a seemingly random order while she sat cross-legged in the centre, mumbling to herself and rearranging photos.

"Uhhh what is this Nash?" I couldn't deny my curiosity as I attempted to study some upside-down pictures of mutilated bodies, _Oooooo cool! A sawed off arm! Wait, is that an arm? Or is that even a saw…_

"I can see you like the set up. I'm trying this new technique – apparently if you lay out photos in different orders you can start to establish patterns never seen before. Breaks up the mind from automatically assuming certain scenarios," Traci explained, dusting herself off as she gingerly navigated herself out of the mess.

"So," I started, "What exactly do you need me for then?"

"Well, you know how you applied for detective's rotation and no one was supposed to know about it?"

_Shit. How does she know? Does SHE SHE know? _I halted my thought process, _of course SHE doesn't know or else she would have been down here in a few minutes flat._

"Right, so continuing on," Traci ignored Gail's blanched look, "Frank came up to me and asked if you could work with me for a while. You know, I'll show you the ropes and you help me catch this guy. It'll be like you're a detective sergeant on probation. Frank just wants to test it out because, you know, your suspension…I won't go into that, but essentially if you do this right you're officially a D.S."

My mind was reeling; _first of all…Frank thinks because of my suspension I need probation? Fair enough. With Traci? _Personally, I couldn't be happier. She was about as awesome as another person could get. 

"Yeah sure!" I responded with enthusiasm. Traci laughed as I practically squealed in delight, which was completely mortifying but I couldn't help myself. I actually wanted to be a detective, despite common knowledge. "When and where do we get started?"

"Great! Right, well starting right now and I guess we're here. Frank says we've got everyone's help if we need it and also backup."

Traci leant down behind the desk she was sitting on and pulled out a massive grey folder full of papers, " I guess we'll get started then." I couldn't hide my delight as she began opening the folder.

"So, meet Doctor Andrew West," she laid a small photo of a man out before me. He was clearly tall, with wide cheekbones and a slightly round red face, thin lips etched across in a small line. His hair was thick and wavy with salt and pepper hair colour. Clearly middle to late fifties and an obvious drinker. His eyes were set deep into his skull, creating a hooded effect that emphasised his small beetle eyes,

"Professor of English at Toronto University, age 56, super smart guy. Practically genius," The corner of my mouth lifted as I thought of Holly and her definition of genius, "He disappeared six months ago, no one knew where he went. He has no family, no friends, he's a loner."

"The department basically shut down the case as there were little to no leads. But then," Traci paused before pulling out another photo, "He was seen being dragged from an unmarked vehicle two days ago at a gas station just outside the city." Dr. West was clearly bound and gagged, his body slumped against one of his captors and two others were caught mid frame running to the other side of the black vehicle, "Now usually homicide wouldn't concern themselves with this stuff but new evidence came up at a crime scene end of last week. With the shooting we couldn't examine it any further at the time but..."

Traci reached into her, 'folder of goodies', and laid four more photos out besides the others on the table. The photos were of a young woman: brown hair and brown eyes, slight frame. "Allison Grey. Age 24. Her body was found near Rouge Park. She was drowned, as you can see from the purple marks on her neck made by force – left for dead by the side of a tree." Traci paused again, "what was strange about the body was that it was deliberately left in the open. As if someone wanted for us to find her as soon as possible."

I nodded, it was a common feature in murders, glory killing. The bastard wanted to be recognised but not caught. In his or her arrogance they inevitably were as they made it too easy for cops. I pulled two photos towards me so I could get a better look at the body's positioning. She was resting at an angle beside the tree; her body lay out on the side with care to almost look as if she was sleeping by its roots. I couldn't see a mark on her body besides the neck bruises. Her skin was withered and ghostly grey, unusually so given the freshness of the crime scene. She was dressed in a simple white gown. Someone had obviously taken care of her body.

"Why is her skin like that?"

"Ah, thought you might see that," Traci affirmed, "Her entire body was drained of blood."

"What?" I frowned. _The hell is this?_

"Yeah I know, weird right? The even stranger thing is that we don't even know how the killer got her blood out of her body. There isn't a single mark. Dr. Herring, when he did the autopsy couldn't see anything besides the fact that she drowned and her body was dumped there."

I nodded, filing away the information before pointing towards a close up of a skin tag. Traci looked over my shoulder at the photo then continued, "Yeah the skin tag, that's the only piece of preserved evidence on her body, everything else was destroyed because of water contamination,"

"That's definitely odd," I picked up the photo, "Where was it found on her body?"

"Her lips, just under her bottom lip – as if she bit her attacker in defence. The skin tag shows up as a match to the missing person, yeah you guessed it – Dr. West."

I ran my hands through my hair deducing what the rest of Traci's speech would entail, "So our only link is Dr. West, who's missing and who's also our main suspect – conveniently showing up on a security camera shot a few miles from the body dumping sight?" I bit my lip, "Is there any way of identifying the other captors?"

Traci shook her head, "They're dressed in all black. They look as though they're male but we won't know for sure. Their faces are also covered up, no eye scans."

I leant back against my chair, thinking, "Well, we have to start at the beginning. Either West is being set up or he's in on it. We should probably head over to the site where the body was dumped. Just to make sure there isn't anything we've missed. Maybe get a second autopsy? Probably pull out the original missing persons report for West and go through that as well…"

Traci caught my eye smiling, clearly pleased that the case grabbed my attention, "Yeah I have the missing persons file here. We can head over to the site this afternoon but there's something I want you to check out first," Traci got up off of the table and went into the middle of 'photo-chaos'. She sat down and pulled out various photos from the wreckage, placing them carefully on the others.

"We found something else as well on the body, something even weirder, and slightly more cryptic. There was a sentence written across her left arm. It was most likely scratched on by the killer post-mortem." Traci Frisbee-tossed a photo towards me, I tried to catch it and failed miserably, much to Traci's glee. Grumbling I shuffled over and snatched it off of the floor. _Humiliating, kill me now._

A pale arm was zoomed in upon. Small writing could be deciphered, made by either a knife or calligraphy device. It was clearly designed to look eerily beautiful, the cursive writing moved continuously upon the skin as if it were paper. The ink was not black but gaping red flesh contorted by the words:

Denn die Todten reiten Schnell.

"Like that isn't creepy at all… 'For the dead travel fast'?" I guessed, my German was a little rusty; I hadn't spoken it in months.

"Yup,"

"Does this flag up next to any known killers? Anywhere in the police database?" I asked.

"Nope,"

"Does Dr. West speak German?"

"So far as we know, not at all. It's not mentioned in any studies he did or where he travelled."

"Previous crimes?"

"Nope, nothing in the database regarding previous crimes. That's why I've got this photo thing going on," she pointed behind her dejectedly, "It may be a new psychopath on the loose. Great, my second homicide and already I'm on psychopaths…"

I glanced up, shocked that Traci sounded so nervous, "Hey, stop. You're great. You're about as cool as any person that's not Gail Peck could be. That's the greatest compliment anyone could ever get from me, so take it as gospel. We'll catch him, we just need to start from the beginning."

Traci nodded and smiled again, "Look at me, getting a pep talk from Gail…"

"Shut up,"

"That's better! Let's head out to this scene," she touched the home button on her phone, "yeah forensics are there again to just give everything another one over so we can catch them there."

"I call shotgun," I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the room, "Move Epstein, I'm leaving!"

"Wait Gail! You need to change into your home clothes!" Traci trailed off as she watched Gail speed off like some child about to get toys from Santa. She sighed, that girl was crazy but she couldn't have been happier to have Gail agree to help her with the case. Traci bent down to her bag on the floor and fished out her keys before striding after the blonde ponytail.

X

Holly felt the cork underneath her fingers give with a satisfied pop as she eased it out of the bottle. Tonight was prosecco night because as much as she loved wine, she decided something light and bubbly was on the menu after that morning's 'heavy' drinking. She got out two glasses but only poured one glass; it didn't make sense to pour two if the other might go flat. Holly eyed the two glasses, surprising herself that she even brought out two glasses. Gail was under no obligation to join her tonight but she couldn't help hoping that the blonde would. Sure, things were stressful but Holly presumed after such a great morning it was understood Gail would return. Frowning at her insecurity, Holly took out her phone to text Gail when she heard excited knocking at her door.

Heart racing Holly leaped from her chair and ran to the door, flinging it wide open to see a breathless and beautiful blonde leaning against the doorframe,

"Why hellooo –" Holly was cut off as Gail's lips careened into her. They were warm, they were full and they were forceful. God she loved it when Gail tried to take control. Holly let out a soft moan as Gail's hand gripped her lower back pushing them even closer together. Gail strode forward and kicked Holly's door closed behind her, frantically pushing her towards the couch.

Holly could barely breathe; Gail was intoxicating as she pressed her body against Holly's, nipping her bottom lip in a playful tug that caused Holly to lean even further in. The kiss was electrifying. Sparks shot from mouth to mouth, lightning struck under fingertips and thunderclouds rolled in the form of soft groans and unstoppable shudders. They fell backwards onto the couch and Holly twisted so she was on top of Gail. She grinded down on the thigh Gail wedged between her legs while Gail mimicked her movement. She then traced the contours of Gail's soft neck with her teeth and lips, sucking gently on Gail's pulse. Gail arched her back into Holly in response, her breath quickening as she put her hands underneath Holly's loose top, and ghosting over her breasts in teasing circles.

Then abruptly Gail stopped her ministrations and pulled back from Holly, "Evening Doctor," she cheekily whispered before sitting up, "Thought you may like that good evening kiss."

Holly groaned, she was so turned on, "You might just kill me officer."

"That's the plan," and with that Gail hopped off the couch and poured her own glass of prosecco. She then carried both glasses and handed one to a rather breathless Holly.

Holly couldn't believe it, she was being left high and dry by this infuriatingly sexy cop. Holly had never come undone so quickly under someone's grasp before. Usually she was the level-headed one.

Gail's eyes scanned over Holly hungrily as she sipped her prosecco,"Mmm, tastes delicious,"

Holly's mouth went dry. Again. She flushed briefly as she imagined tasting…Nope, she told herself, too soon for Gail. So she opted to play Gail's little game, "Hmm," she took a sip, "I've tasted better,"

Gail's mouth almost dropped open. Holly saw her mind trying to come up with a response but couldn't find one so she settled with a stare.

Holly laughed, "So how was your day?"

"Eh, was fine. I've been assigned a detective's case, but I'm on probation. If I do this right I'll be officially a D.S." Gail said it so offhandedly Holly found herself nodding absentmindedly before starting,

"What? That's fantastic Gail! Amazing! Congratulations!" She leant over and gave Gail a slow peck on the lips.

"Thanks," Gail stuttered, blushing and fidgeting under the attention and losing her cool after the small kiss, "Still a ways to go but we'll see what happens. Seems like a tricky case so you may be called for a second autopsy,"

"Who did the first one?"

"A fish," said Gail deadpan.

"What? That's impossible – oh wait…Herring. Oh ha ha ha you witty one," sniggered Holly, "he is pretty useless but still, technically he's a just one of the clupea family so can't expect much,"

Gail sighed with a grin on her face and Holly could tell she was amused by her little dalliance with scientific phrasing, "Nerd."

"Caught! So, you hungry?"

"Stop it."

"Okay, okay," Holly chortled, tears brimming in her eyes, "But come on, that one was good!"

Gail sat up and inched ever so slightly towards Holly. She slowly ran her fingers in her free hand past Holly's cheek into her hair, softly holding her head in place. Holly's breath hitched as Gail leaned in and grazed her lips against Holly before breathing,

"Starving,"

**Righto, there we are! Next one will be heavily focused on the murder. **** Please leave reviews/offer advice/criticism they make my day! **


End file.
